


[Podfic] Job Fair

by themusecalliope



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Backstory, Established Relationship, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post One Year Later, Post Thor, Pre The Avengers, Pre-Episode: e026 Faceless Old Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of sabinelagrande's story.</p><p>
  <i>Clint isn't entirely sure that it's a coincidence that the car breaks down right outside of Phil's hometown.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Job Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sly (curiously_me)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Job Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/866037) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



  
  
**Fic:** [The Job Fair](http://archiveofourown.org/works/866037)  
**Fandom:** Avengers/Welcome to Night Vale  
**Pairing:** Clint/Coulson, Carlos/Cecil  
**Writer:** sabinelagrande  
**Reader:**  
**Rated:** PG  
**Summary:** Clint isn't entirely sure that it's a coincidence that the car breaks down right outside of Phil's hometown.  
**Length:** 34:27  
**Music credit:** Disparition - Glass Tiger  & The Ballad of Fiedler and Mundt  
**Cover Art:** by me...  
**Download:** [MP3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/WtNV/jobfair.zip) | [unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/WtNV/JobFair.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/WtNV/jobfairpodbook.zip)

**Notes:** This podfic was originally recorded for sly_hostetter's birthday. Thanks to sabinelagrande for blanket permission and fire_juggler for being an awesome beta. Also, as always, thanks to Paraka for hosting. 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
